


[N新V]失眠

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	[N新V]失眠

尼禄失眠，在床上翻来覆去烙大饼，连带着V醒。V揉揉眼睛问他怎么了，尼禄说，没事，我睡不着，你睡你的吧。

V随维吉尔，早年间因为追求抛瓦导致神经衰弱，安顿下来以后稍有一点风吹草动就立醒然后难以入睡。他对尼禄说我也睡不着。尼禄说对不起。V手指立在唇边说嘘。隔壁房间是但丁维吉尔，这俩小年轻睡不着也不好意思吵着俩长辈。

尼禄跟V盖棉被纯聊天。V张口便问你要不要再做一次。尼禄差点滚下床，说我还以为你是禁欲系禁欲系的你把体力全点在这上面了？

V瞪他，我就随口一说，现在又没事干。尼禄接话，没事干也不能说干就干你啊。他心虚道，算了吧大晚上的。

也不是说尼禄有心无力啊或者七年之痒啊啥的。实际上他俩睡前运动挺欢腾，V差点儿晕他身下。所以尼禄现在也不敢轻举妄动，V屁股上还有他一口牙印呢，一则因为这个，二则也是怕他俩动静太大把但丁维吉尔吵醒，之前他俩内啥的时候老头们没回家，睡前才听到楼下开锁的声音。

V察觉出这点心思，也就不说什么了。躺着看天花板，尼禄在被子里握住他的手。V，尼禄问，你手怎么这么冷。

这身体回来以后就总一副弱不禁风的样子。V说。尽管只要他想就可以亲手用手杖串一串火蝙蝠来烤。

尼禄把V搂过来一点儿，说你全是骨头。V在他臂弯里，说真抱歉啊不长肉硌着你了。尼禄说挺好的。尼禄手臂越过V去拿床头柜的pad，反正也睡不着不如看点东西。

你想看什么？尼禄问。V摇摇头，动作缓慢。他俩都处于身体困顿精神焕发的状态，尼禄一看时间晚上三点，估计不到天亮生物钟倒不过来了。他打开deviltube随便找了个热门推荐视频。是网红晒自己家的猫猫狗狗。

尼禄拿一只devil trigger当手机架举着pad，自己解放双手让V头枕在他手臂上。他们还调小了音量怕吵着那俩老头。画面里一团蓬松白色博美飘过来飘过去。网红在画外音叫它。V笑了一声，像你。

你说网红？

我说狗。

博美身后跟着一只黑色猫咪，带着小铃铛细巧地走在后面。尼禄撇嘴，那这是你。

幼稚。V说这个词儿有点像维吉尔。尼禄没搭理他。V接着屏幕的光看尼禄，啊，你生气了？

没有。尼禄一头雾水，随后听到V说，明明小狗耳朵都竖起来了。

V摸他头发好像真有一对耳朵。尼禄拍开他的手，把V头发抓两下乱掉，你不也一样，猫仔。

他俩换了一个视频看，是之前没看完的电视剧。男女主角搭档抓鬼大杀四方。两人看了十分钟一脸就这？的表情。然后剧情画风一转，男主角把女主角推到黑色车前盖上捋着女主角的头发开始啃，不一会儿镜头跳切摇晃，两片白花花的肉体交缠，伴随暧昧呻吟。分级没在怕的。该露的不该露的全有。尼禄看着这，打了一个哈欠。

困了？V问。

恩，但是睡不着。

我也是。

他俩又看着男女主角啃了一会儿。尼禄挠挠脸，V太明白他那表情的意思了。手放在尼禄小腹上说，你想做的话就做。

尼禄握住V的手摇头。我没那么脆弱，V解释，我们小声点不会吵到他们的，还是说这让你困扰了？

不是的，尼禄说，我知道你累了。他想了想又补充，我当然想和你做了，我是说只想和你，不过我们可以把这个计划安排到下次醒了？

他压低声音，我知道你喜欢在早上做。

……那你别忘了就好。V把注意力又转回电视剧，这个剧太难看了吧，换一个吧。

尼禄滑动手指，随机跳到一个新的视频，是录制做甜点过程的asmr，无人声音效对他们俩的睡眠也没有任何帮助。看着视频里怎么搅拌糖粉，巧克力酱和鸡蛋清。半天不知道谁那里传来一声肚子的咕噜。

我想吃汉堡。V说。

我也想。尼禄说。

这个点也没有外卖可送了。尼禄看看时间，四点过二十，再过一会儿都好吃早饭了。我想想，尼禄说，冰箱里应该还有剩下的披萨，要不我们去热一下？

我不想离开床，V缩进被子里。那不行，尼禄拉住他的小黄鸭睡衣，家规是不能在床上吃东西。

上次玩巧克力酱play的时候你没这么说过。

尼禄白了V一眼，你一定要跟我纠结这个？好啦起来，你还想不想吃披萨了？

我不想动。V抓住被子，我低血糖，啊，我好悲伤。

那就更得吃点什么了，走啦走啦，尼禄把他抓起来，听话V，走啦。

V抱着枕头，一脸被劫持的样子，他跟尼禄小声争论着为什么一定要下去厨房里吃夜宵。然后两人到厨房里。尼禄打开冰箱，啊哦一声。

披萨没了。他回过头对V说，大概但丁吃了吧。

V垂下头。尼禄觉得他的透明猫尾巴也垂下来了。

我给你做点培根蛋吧，所幸吃点新鲜的热食。尼禄说着拿出冷冻培根和一盒鸡蛋。打开炉火，厨房位置离卧室远，不怕吵着俩长辈。V靠着灶台看尼禄翻煎蛋，突然想也许维吉尔曾经舍弃在他身上的是否也包括现在这样一幕，简单的，对于家的概念。

尼禄把培根和煎蛋都倒进盘子里。他做的分量足够囊括早中晚餐。这也太多了。V说。

习惯了。尼禄端起盘子，我们上去吧。

你不是说不在床上吃吗？

你不是不想离开被窝吗？

啊，尼禄，V半天憋出一句，我爱你。

我知道。尼禄笑了笑，很难说像父亲还是叔叔。

他俩上楼。走到卧室门口突然听见一声闷响。

怎么了？尼禄和V转向另一边房间，又是一声闷响，像是谁被撞到墙上。但丁？爸？尼禄敲门，你们怎么了？出什么事了？

门打开一条缝，但丁从里面看他们，看到尼禄手里的盘子后他拉开门。尼禄这才看到他叔叔穿着扣子崩没的护士服，头上还带兔耳朵，一字裙鼓起相当恐怖的一包。他爹在后面脸红心跳，气喘吁吁地跟着看他们。尼禄看见他爹真空穿医生大褂，没穿裤子，创造尼禄之物一柱擎天且绑上一个蕾丝蝴蝶结，而且维吉尔屁股后面出来一条老长的狐狸尾巴，显然不是自己长的。

谢谢啊，好孩子，你俩怎么知道我们饿了。但丁把尼禄的餐盘接过，好了回去睡吧，这么晚了，晚安啊。说完但丁吱扭一声关上门。 

尼禄和V回到房间，躺下，在床上看着天花板。V，尼禄说。恩，V回答，然后伸手捂住自己的耳朵。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊草草草草草我脏了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊草啊—————

尼禄在床上疯狂攒动，V抱住他，徐徐安抚之。半天尼禄才冷静下来，一脸苦大仇深看着V。

V只好在他额头上亲了一下。尼禄把自己瑟缩成一团白狗，关进被子和V的怀抱里。

好了，V说，他们两个——别提，有画面了。尼禄制止。

那，我不说了。V揉揉尼禄的头发，过了一会儿又说，其实我也可以穿制服的，如果你想的话。

半天，尼禄回了一句，多说点，有画面了。

他俩不知什么时候睡过去了。直到尼禄做了三个梦，睁开眼睛，茫然的看见中午的阳光射进房间里。然后扑面而来的是一股香气。床头摆着一盘三明治和两杯牛奶。附赠一张卡片上面画着但丁歪七扭八的笑脸。

V也醒了，眼睛睁开前鼻子先抽动，什么味道。

那俩老头良心发现。尼禄说，吃饭吧。

然后在早上做？V问。

哦V，尼禄笑了笑，现在已经十二点了。

V笑笑，说，我知道。

End


End file.
